


Two Mages and a Qunari Walk into a Bar

by Ishbella



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishbella/pseuds/Ishbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finds himself taking care of the very drunk and later hungover herald of andraste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Mages and a Qunari Walk into a Bar

“Commander?” it was one of his scouts. 

“What is it this time?” 

“It’s about the herald. She’s drunk in the tavern. I mean really drunk, with the Tevinter mage and the iron bull. I thought you would want to do something about it before the ambassador finds out.”

Shit. What have they gotten themselves into now, seriously those two mages together are a disaster, he thought. He didn't even bother answering the scout; he just strode past him in the direction of the tavern.   
When he opened the door to the tavern he found the herald standing on one of the tables with Maryden’s lute singing very badly at the top of her lungs, Cullen didn't even know she could sing that badly. Josephine was probably going to kill her. She stopped singing when she saw him advance into the tavern.

“Hey look love, your knight is here. Care to join us Commander?” Dorian said as he looked up from his pint.

“No.” he said glaring at the mage. “How much have you three had?” bull seemed the most sober.

“Well the boss had two bottles of maraas-lok and that’s really strong stuff, Dorian has finished off most of one bottle and I'm half way through my second, the boss is going to be sick tomorrow” great just what the inquisition needed, two badly hung over mages and a qunari. 

“Cullen I'm fine” came a drunken slur. He turned to look at the herald; she had just grabbed the remainder of her bottle and downed it. He watched her as she swayed precariously on the table, hopping from one foot to the other trying to regain her balance. “Whoa nearly fell” she laughed “I should probably hop down now” 

He just nodded, wondering if she was going to fall and if he could catch her in time. Luckily she decided to jump off the table close to where he was standing, she landed on her feet like a cat and swayed violently as she stood, he put a hand around her shoulders to steady her before bending and putting the other arm under her knees neatly scooping her up. 

“The herald is going to bed now” he said as he walked out of the tavern. She seemed drunkenly resigned to her fate. Twice she asked him to put her down so she could vomit into the snow, each time he held back her hair and rubbed her back trying to avoid the splash zone. 

When he got her back to her hut he removed her boots and coat before tucking her into bed with her head tilted to the side. He found a bucket and put it on the bedside table where she could see it if she woke up. He was a little worried about leaving her alone in this state, but it was still only late afternoon and he had a lot of work to do. Reluctantly he left her asleep in her bed and went back to his papers and soldiers, he would check in on her later.

He checked on her roughly every hour and before he too went to bed. She was still asleep the next morning when he got up and came to see how she was. She had obviously vomited a few times during the night so he emptied her bucket before he went to drill his soldiers. 

When he returned from the drills a few hours later he was not pleased to see Dorian asleep in her bed or that she was curled into him. Jealousy rose up in his throat like bile but he pushed it down. He came to the bed and stroked her hair; her skin was clammy. She opened one eye to look at him and have a pained smile. “Morning” it was a croak. She moved to sit up and he couldn't help but reach out to steady her. 

“Morning. How are you feeling? I didn't expect you to be awake yet” he was determinedly not going to mention Dorian or ask what he was doing in her bed. 

“Dorian woke me up. I don’t know why he decided my room was more comfortable but he’s a bed hog. I feel like a bronto kicked me in the head.” Her voice was very hoarse and she sounded nauseous. Sure enough the rushed to the window behind her and vomited out of it, completely forgetting about the bucket still at the bedside. She stepped on Dorian as she moved waking him up, Cullen was not entirely certain this wasn't on purpose, she was a little bit evil like that. 

“I'm awake, I'm awake. Did you really have to kick me love?” he was bleary eyed and dishevelled. “Oh your Templar is here. Morning Commander” he rubbed his head in a way that was uncharacteristic before deciding he too needed to be sick and joined the herald at the window and proceeded to loudly throwing his guts up. 

Kiraka seemed to find this funny because she started to laugh before going into hysterics, her laughter punctuated only by pausing to throw up again. When she was finished she sat down heavily on the bed and looked at him while holding her aching head with one hand. 

“Do you have any water?” she looked up at him with a self-depreciating smile. Even though she had gotten into this condition on her own he hated that smile, he liked her happy confident smiles and her grins that were full of mischief. 

“I’ll get you some.” She had no cups in her room so he had to go to the tavern to borrow some. He filled two cups with water and grabbed a couple of pitchers. They would need more than just one cup of water, personally he didn't care too much about how Dorian was faring but he couldn't allow his bias to be known, or his jealousy. 

When he returned they were both sitting on the bed with their backs to the wall, her head was on Dorian’s shoulder and his head was resting on hers, they both looked up when they heard him enter the room. They drank what he gave them and then fell asleep again on each other’s shoulders. 

Feeling amused and slightly annoyed Cullen left to go back to his work, he would check again later. 

Later he found that the number of hung over people in the room had changed. He walked in about lunch time to find Kiraka, Dorian and iron bull sleeping together on the bed. This time the sight was actually adorable. She woke again when he brushed her hair out of her face; her colour looked a little better. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see who was touching her and smiled a little when she saw him.

“You should really eat something, its lunch time” even to his own ears his voice was soft and husky. 

She laughed softly before clutching her head at the pain the sound had caused. “No thank you, I'm going to continue sleeping. Dinner maybe?” 

He smiled at her “sure, if you’re feeling up to it by then” his voice was still very warm.

“Can you bring some more water on your way back? Please?” She said leaning her head back on Dorian’s shoulder and closing her eyes. 

“Of course” he said, reaching out to stroke her hair again, she made a cute little noise in her throat almost like a purr and smiled at him, already half asleep. 

It was rare that he ate lunch alone when she wasn't on a mission, he didn't really like it, he had gotten used to having her around. If she didn't want to eat dinner he would probably bring his food to her room and eat with her just for the company, that way he would be able to coax her to eat at least a few bites. When he brought the water jugs back she was fast asleep, the others hadn't woken at all.


End file.
